dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mesozoic Meltdown episode 12
Monk in the Middle is the 12th episode of Mesozoic Meltdown and the 61st episode of Dinosaur King. Summary After being supplied with food and water from the village they saved from the volcano, the D-Team and Sanzo Hoshi continue their journey. The D-Team want to just go straight there, but Sanzo insists that they do various tasks of kindness along the way, like giving away most of their food to a band of hungry children and helping someone whose wagon is stuck in mud, much to the D-Team's dismay. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang has fooled another village into thinking that Dr. Z is Sanzo Hoshi and use the opportunity to eat like kings and find more information about the Fruit of Eternal Youth/Life. Unfortunately, Gavro shows up with Achelousaurus and captures Dr. Z, also being fooled at his Sanzo disguise. Ursula tries to stop him with Spiny, but fails. Upon arriving at this village and learning of this, the D-Team agrees to go and try to rescue Dr. Z (the Alpha trio had already left to search for the Fruit, abandoning Dr. Z), but tells Sanzo that he should stay behind because he is no help in dino battles and would only slow them down. Back by the stone doorway, Gavro tries to get Dr. Z to move the giant rock. Dr. Z tries to fool Gavro that he is Sanzo, but underestimates the Space Pirate's intelligence, and is stuck between two nearby boulders while Gavro searches for the real Sanzo. He encounters the D-Team and Sanzo, who had followed them. He summons Achelousaurus to fight Chomp, but during the battle, Sanzo slips away, and Achelousaurus is defeated, leaving Gavro to retreat empty-handed. However, Gavro reclaimed his dinosaur card and escapes with him.The D-Team start looking for Sanzo, but Zoe falls down a steep cliff! Battles Gavro/Achelousaurus vs. Ursula/Spiny Gavro summons Achelousaurus to scare off the villagers attacking him, and it smashes a wall to get outside. Ursula summons Spiny to attack, but Achelousaurus knocks him away. Spiny tries another attack, but Achelousaurus sidesteps behind a building, runs around behind it, and smashes Spiny from behind. He charges the Alpha Gang, but is called back as Gavro leaves. Gavro/Achelousaurus win (sort of) Gavro/Achelousaurus vs. Max/Chomp Max summons Chomp to stop Gavro from getting to Sanzo Hoshi, and Gavro summons Achelousaurus, knocking Chomp back. Element Boosters are applied. The battle continues with Achelousaurus hitting Chomp in the side. Achelousaurus uses Attack Burst to gain the upper hand, but in a standoff, Chomp knocks Achelousaurus away and then defeats it with Ultimate Thunder, destroying his Spectral armor. Max/Chomp win Quotes (Gavro tells Dr. Z to move the giant rock) -Dr. Z: "Ah! You must be kidding me! I've seen whole planets smaller than that hunk of rock! Unless you've got a magic trick up your sleeve, this rock's staying put!" -Gavro: "Nothing's up my sleeve but my arms, and they're attached to my fists." -Dr. Z: "I can take a hint. Rock moving time." New Cards *Achelousaurus dinosaur card *Spectral Armor Achelousaurus dinosaur card *Attack Burst move card Videos Category:Anime Category:Dinosaur King episodes